Ferbella: Touch
by MrsDK1998
Summary: She heard Phineas calling Perry inside, but she didn't pay much attention. She just sped up her pace and got inside, searching for a certain green-haired boy.Only minutes ago, she had found the courage to reach out and grab Phineas' hand. Except that hand wasn't Phineas'. FERBELLA ONESHOT that takes place right after 'When Worlds Collide'.


**Okay, I'll just put a warning here: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE 'When Worlds Collide'**

**Enjoy the story that came from the bottom of my feels~**

* * *

"Why don't you all come inside for a midnight snack?" Linda Flynn pointed towards the open door, telling the five kids to go inside.

"Wash your hands. Especially _you_, Buford."

Isabella walked towards the door, more confused than ever. She heard Phineas calling Perry inside, but she didn't pay much attention. She just sped up her pace and got inside, searching for a certain green-haired boy.

Only minutes ago, she had found the courage to reach out and –without looking- grab Phineas' hand.

Except that hand _wasn't_ Phineas'.

She brought in her head the moment she realised it. He thought she was worried and tried to reassure her they'd be all right. Well, she was worried –a planet moving _directly_ towards you can be fascinating and terrifying at the same time- but the way he patted her hand, the way he remained so _calm_ made her wonder; did he even feel anything _inside_ him while all these were happening?

When she touched him, she was slightly _amazed_ by the heat of his hand. She didn't expect it to be this warm –not when they had been outside, into the night, for more than two hours- but she liked the feeling. Unlike his, her hands were cold like ice cubes. So feeling his warm touch was such relieve.

And there was another thing she couldn't understand; wasn't she supposed to feel _disappointed_ after she realised she wasn't holding Phineas' hand? Wasn't this event supposed to send her heart to the pit of her stomach for another time?

And yet, she _couldn't _feel any of these.

She felt…different. As if she never wanted to grab Phineas' hand. As if her hand had reached out to grab Ferb's. As if she never wanted to pull her hand back when she realised her 'mistake'.

But she did. And it was late when she came to the conclusion that _she wanted_ to hold Ferb's hand.

She spotted the green-head heading towards the bathroom.

She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

He turned his gaze slightly and his eyes met hers. She immediately turned her gaze elsewhere, trying not to blush. She wasn't supposed to feel like that! At least not towards Ferb.

"Hey Ferb", she said, trying not to sound nervous.

Ferb nodded, but kept his eyes on hers.

Isabella gulped silently. "I um…wanted to talk to you for before-" she didn't have the chance to say anything else, because she saw Ferb turning his gaze to the floor and heard him exhale from his nose as if he was saddened by something.

"You don't have to say it." She was kind of shocked he actually talked to her, but she let him continue. "I know your hand was destined to Phineas'. I'm sorry."

Isabella was taken aback. He was sorry? What for?

"Well…" she started after a few seconds, "I…kind of liked it." Her cheeks turned red as she continued. "I mean, holding your hand felt…nice, I think…and um…" she tried to control the blush on her cheeks, turning her gaze to the floor. She was becoming more and more nervous as she kept trying not to make eye contact with him. Those deep blue eyes she had never paid much attention to, were now staring at her, in an effort to read her by her actions.

She cleared her throat. "…your hand was…warm?" she said, finishing her previous sentence.

_'Warm? Really? Was that the only thing you could think of?' _she silently scolded herself.

Ferb stared at her for a little longer, while she kept holding her breath and avoiding his gaze.

"Well, glad to hear then." he finally said "I…think so…" he frowned to himself. After a second or two, he added "I…liked it too…" almost in a whisper.

Isabella let out a nervous laugh and then sighed. "Yeah…"

Silence surrounded them for a few seconds. Ferb usually didn't mind silence, but that time something was different…he felt awkward…something that has never happened to him. Well, at least not so badly.

Isabella finally spoke, "So, I guess I'll see you later." She stepped back a little, letting out another nervous laugh. She opened her mouth to say something, but the last moment her cheeks turned red, she closed her mouth and ran towards the kitchen.

Ferb kept staring at the place the raven-haired girl was standing a few seconds ago. Eventually, his eyes half-closed, his cheeks turned a light shade of red and his lips curved into a small grin.

"_Warm_" he chuckled, before making his way into the bathroom.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Review Please! And Please, no flames!^-^'**


End file.
